


Love/Hate Can Be Great

by naughtynoodle056 (awkward_taco056)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Belly Kink, Body Worship, F/F, God Help Me this is the first smut I've ever written, Light Dom/sub, Loud Sex, Love/Hate, Make Out Session, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay, Some angst, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, chubby chasing I guess?, i guess, lots of banter, low key - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_taco056/pseuds/naughtynoodle056
Summary: Black Pearl and Olivine Peridot face some things they never knew about each other, and find out they're not so different after all





	1. The Argument

**Author's Note:**

> Here's what the two look like! http://orig01.deviantart.net/16bf/f/2017/213/f/7/she_likes_em_thicc_by_disneyfan056-dbik0ca.jpg

“Oh you just think you’re soooo great, don’t you, Black Pearl?” Olivine Peridot and Black Pearl were going at it yet again. The two were always going at it; always fighting. It was a wonder neither one had ripped the other’s throat out. Ollie hated how BP always had to be right, and Black Pearl thought Ollie was full of herself, bratty, and generally obnoxious. Things had only become more tense since their assigned diamond, Black Diamond, had turned out to be evil and betrayed everyone. Sure, he’d been shipped back to HomeWorld, never to be seen again, but it didn’t exactly help the situation. The Flawed Squad, as they called themselves, all lived together in their own temple. There was a Ruby, (Black) Sapphire, an amethyst (who was short and skinny), a Lapis, a Milky Quartz all living together. 

And then there was the era 2 undergrown Peridot, and a chubby Pearl whose figure ‘didn’t fit Pearl quota’. Fun times. 

“Don’t say stupid stuff and I won’t correct you, stupid” The taller gem sneered.

“Don’t you even start, I was joking and you know it!”

“Whatever you say, squirt.” She idly adjusted the pillows on the couch. 

“God you are literally the worst” Ollie shot back.

“Uh huh, sure, coming from the one who forces her interests on other people, whatever you say”

Ollie’s face went hot. “I-I don’t mean to…” She mumbled.

“You may not, but ya still do”

“Oh- oh yeah?! Well at least I’m not a total asshole!”

The Pearl looked at her sideways. “You’re still annoying as hell, I fail to see your point.”

“You just think you’re so high and mighty, don’t you?”

“I dunno” she smirked. “My height is superior to yours, so maybe I am”

Ollie started shaking. “You’re just--You’re just--”

“I’m just what?” Black Pearl challenged.

“You’re just a--a--” Ollie struggled for a good enough insult. 

“Exactly. You got nothing”

“You’re just a squishy jerk, you know that?!” Ollie jabbed a finger into her stomach.

That shut her up really fast. She sat down on the couch and turned away from her. 

Ollie froze. “BP?”

“J-just shut up” she said, her voice wavering. “Go away”

“Di-did I say something?”

She whipped around, tears streaming down her face. “S-shut up! I know I’m ugly! No one wants a chubby defective Pearl!” she buried her face in a couch cushion and continued to cry. 

Ollie recoiled. Usually she was the one to fly off the handle and cry, not Black Pearl.

“Oh no, dude, I… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings… you know I think you’re fine just the way you are…”

“Only because of your horrible taste in everything” she mumbled.

“Black Pearl you--”

“Just shut up! You may think I’m fine but others don’t! You may be too short, but at least you’re skinny!”

Another surge of anger hit Ollie. “You’re being so freaking stupid! No one cares if you’re skinny or pudgy! It’s literally no big deal!”

“Then why would you even mention it?!”

 

“Because you stay putting down my height!” Olivine laughed incredulously. “It’s just so fucking funny how I take this shit from you non-stop, I say something once, and you can’t handle it. Maybe don’t dish it out if you can’t take it! You’re acting like I actually find you repulsive!”

“You just see me as a big fat fucking know it all!” she shouted back.

“You are a know it al!! And it pisses me off mostly because you’re ALWAYS RIGHT! You’re ALWAYS right and I’m never right about ANYTHING and I get jealous because I feel stupid! You of all gems should know that!”

Black Pearl said nothing. Ollie sat down on the couch next to her.

“And another thing; why are you so weird about your defect? It’s not even a defect! It makes you even more perfect than I think you already are!”

Both froze, then blushed. “W-what?”

“Oh my stars do not make me have to explain this to you. I think you’re hot, BP, we both know I’ve been insanely attracted to you for like, ever, come on. I think this” she scooched closer, gesturing to Pearl’s torso “is amazing. I think this--” he pointed to her thighs “--is hot. And I think this--” She gently lifted her chin up “--is flawless…”

The two locked eyes, hardly breathing. 

Black Pearl blushed even harder. “Th-That’s lame… you’re lame”

Ollie realized she was practically sitting in her lap. “S-so are you…you act all tough, when you’re just a s-softie”

“Watch it, squirt” she said, wiping her face. “I’ll still fuck you up if need be”

“I wouldn’t be completely opposed to that…” Ollie said mischievously. “You’re my big strong gem”

Black Pearl giggled “You’re surely getting me confused me with a quartz…”

“Not at all,” she traced a finger along her waistline. “Surely you’ve sensed the feelings I have towards you…” Ollie froze, a little anxious at the response she was gonna get...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lame way to end a chapter? Absolutely. Do I care? Nah.


	2. The Make Up

Black Pearl raised an eyebrow. “You mean the suffocating sexual desire exuding off of you?”

Ollie blushed. “Erm…”

Black Pearl kissed her forehead. “It’s okay, I get it, loser.”

Ollie felt herself getting flustered. “D-don’t be such a tease”

 

“Well how am I supposed to know what to be if you’re giving mixed signals?”

“How’s this for a mixed signal?” Ollie sat right in the others lap, inches away from her face.

“You’re even cuter up close” Pearl remarked

Ollie flushed. “No I’m not, I’ve got a goofy gap in between my teeth, how could you even--”

“Shut up, you know nothing, you’re cute.”

“I don’t believe you…” Ollie’s voice was barely over a whisper. “Prove it.”

“If you weren’t cute, would I do this?” She leaned in and kissed her. It was a lot more insistent than the gentle forehead kisses she’d ever given her, as if she’d wanted this as badly as Ollie did.

Ollie wasn’t complaining one bit. She gripped the other gem’s shoulders and kissed back, pressing her body up against her.

Oh how Olivine had longed for this moment. They turned around and ended up fully on the couch, Black Pearl straddling Ollie. The two gems continued to tongue wrestle, moaning and feeling each other up. Ollie’s hands worked their way down the larger gem’s back until they were squeezing her abundant rear end. 

Black Pearl gasped, a little caught off guard. 

“What? You’re always going on and on about how perfect your ass is, it’d be shameful if I didn’t appreciate it myself” She gave it a playful slap. 

“You’re a cheeky little thing aren’t you?” Ollie covered her face with her hands innocently. “I have no idea what you mean”

Black Pearl grabbed Ollie’s wrists and pinned them above her head. “Don’t forget who’s in charge here” she purred. “Take off your clothes.

A chill went down Olivine’s spine as she phased away her usual outfit, leaving just a bra, panties, and her usual fingerless gloves and thigh high leg warmers. Black Pearl phased off her own leotard, revealing a sports bra and lacey underwear. Ollie had to force herself not to openly gawk at the other’s gem’s body. Gos she was just stunning, the way her boobs weren’t completely flat (unlike her own), how her thighs were so thick and strong, but smooth and soft at the same time, and oh my stars, Olivine couldn’t even bring herself to look at her tummy. She knew it looked even better up close. She snuck a peak. Surely enough, it was dipping down, what with Pearl still being on her knees overtop her. She felt her face flushing even more. She wanted to touch it, to feel how soft it was for herself.

“You wanna touch it, don’t you” it was as if BP could read minds. Her hands eased off Peri’s wrists. She reached up slowly and grazed her fingertips across her abdomen. Black Pearl smirked. 

“You go on and on about how attractive I am, and that’s all you got?” She took the other gem’s hands and pressed them into her paunch. Reflexively, Ollie’s fingers kneaded the extra flesh. She was completely breathless, totally overwhelmed. Was this actually happening, or was this just some fever dream?  
Black Pearl giggled. “It’s so cute seeing you all flustered.” She leaned in. “I know what’ll get you even more worked up…” She tugged Peri upwards stood up. 

“You really think I don’t catch you staring at me all the time?” She took a step towards Ollie, who was both ecstatic and a little scared.

Black Pearl then mischievously sat in Ollie’s lap. Ollie moaned inwardly at the weight. BP was easily twice her mass, and she loved every second of it. 

She felt the pit of her stomach and her crotch heating up. Oh my stars, this was too much, she was gonna explode.

“We can go further if you’d like, just give me your consent and I will....”

“I consent…” Ollie said, forcing her voice to be calm.

“Excellent…” Black Pearl gripped Olivine’s thigh. Ollie groaned. "I've got some good things in store for you..."


	3. Fun Times

She started rubbing her from outside her underwear. “You’re so cute when you get like this… you’re so shy, it’s adorable.”

Through moans, Ollie managed a “sh-shut up…”

Pearl continued rubbing her, turning her around and pushing her down onto her back. “You know I can’t fucking stand you, right?” An amused smile crossed her lips.

“I can-can’t stand your ass either”

“On the contrary, Olivine, you seem very fond of my ass… and my thighs… and my body in general.”

Ollie covered her face. 

“Hey now, don’t hide that pretty little face of yours” Black Pearl rubbed her a little more vigorously, causing her to moan a little louder. Embarrassed, Peri covered her mouth, writhing in place and trying to stay quiet. Now wasn’t the time to have a volume issue.

Black Pearl leaned down and whispered in her ear “I want to hear you screaming my name.” Ollie shot her an alarmed (but aroused) face as BP proceeded to slowly slip her hand into her underwear.  
“Wow, loser, you’re so wet” she cooed, slipping her fingers into her pussy. Peri held back a whimper.

“What’s the matter, you’re embarrassed that you’re gonna make a fool out of yourself in front of your favorite gem?” She purred, continuing to finger fuck her little green companion relentlessly. She took it a step farther by leaning down and beginning to nibble and suck on Ollie’s neck.

“AH! AHH!”, Olivine Peridot cried out, no longer able to hold back. BP wasn’t stopping any time soon. Peri wrapped her legs around her and dug her little fingers into her back. She upped the pace even more, getting her clit into the mix.

Ollie started moaning even louder, nearly at shouting volumes.

“You’ve never been a quiet one, have you?” Black Pearl whispered in her ear.

“Ah… Ah….Pearl…” she forced herself to be quieter. She couldn’t have BP see her so worked up like this. Well, sure they were literally having sex, but Ollie didn’t exactly wanna give her taller friend another reason to make fun of her. 

“Say my name, Ollie” she murmured in her ear. 

“Nnngh”, Ollie was too stubborn. Even though Black Pearl was obviously the Dom, she was getting a thrill out of rebelling, even if it was just for a little while.

“Say my name or I won’t let you cum” she said, momentarily slowing down.

Ollie tried her best to glare at her. “Y-you wouldn’t dare...”

“Challenge accepted” she plunged her fingers back into her, going harder and faster than ever before. Peri’s eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she found herself crying out again. She had no idea where and how Black Pearl had learned this, but she knew exactly what she was doing.

Ollie felt herself nearing the edge. Pearl knew it too, she could feel her breathing pattern changing and her tensing up.

“Say my name and I’ll let you cum” She said playfully.

“Nnngh, I’ll say it when I-I feel like it, you bossy--”

“Then I guess you’re not getting any release” She drove Ollie straight to the edge and stopped, giggling as she watched her groan.

“C-come on, don’t b-be this wayyy” she whined, desperate.

“Nope.”

“F-fine, I’ll do it myself” she started to reach down, but BP gently but swiftly grabbed her hands and pinned them over her head, grinning.

“You’re not getting out of this that easily, I’m not stupid…”

She whined even more. “Please…. Please…”

“Ooooh, begging, are we? That’s pretty hot” She started fingering her again. “Still, you gotta say my name or we’re gonna be here for quite some time…”

Ollie could feel her driving her to the edge again, and there was no telling what Black Pearl would do if she refused again.

“B-Black Pearl, P-please...:”

The taller gem smiled. “All I wanted to hear” and returned to finger fucking her, once again getting her clit in the action. 

“I’m gonna-- I’m gonna--” she felt her surroundings swirl away.

“Say my name”

After a moment, Olivine arched her back and screamed out something loosely resembling Black Pearl’s name, feeling everything around her explode into a million sparks.

“Close enough.” BP declared as Ollie trembled and recollected herself.

Ollie panted, still clinging to her comrade. 

“T-that was intense…” Ollie mumbled, suddenly shy. “S-sorry I’m so loud…”

“It’s okay. I like knowing I’m doing a good job.” She smiled. 

“Uh, I’m also sorry for making you feel bad for so long, Ollie.”

“It’s okay, I’m sorry too”

Black Pearl giggled. “There’s gotta be something weird about the fact that we’re apologizing after fucking.”

“We have a unique relationship, that’s for sure” Ollie snickered.

Black Pearl sat up and phased o her clothes back on.”We could probably clean up a little. You’re a mess”

Ollie rolled her eyes. “Wow, thanks.”

Black Pearl started to walk away to give Ollie some time, but then paused.

“Hey, Ollie?”

“Yeah?” she asked as she wiped some of her cum off of herself with a nearby towel.

“You suck” BP playfully licked the rest of the fluid off her own fingers.

Ollie grinned, then phased her clothes back. “So do you, loser. So do you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, my first real written smut :0
> 
> Hopefully this doesn't suck too badly, if you have advice, I'll gladly take it!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
